Chrome Dokuro: Secuestradora
by Shizuka Pineapple
Summary: Chrome Dokuro, 23 años, secuestradora de niños, …no! Secuestradora de… nubes quizás? Después de que Chrome no está en la mafia hace más de 5 años, y secuestra a la hija de Hibari, todo puede dar un giro, un gran pero gran giro! TYL 6996 / 1896


**Yume:** Mi primera historia de Reborn! Espero que les guste y dejen algunos reviews n.n

**Shizuka:** Pero espera! Yo también participo aquí eh 7-7

**Yume:** Bueno 8D Entonces, nuestra primer historia de Reborn!

**Shizuka:** No es mi primera, pero bueno… Nee, Si! xD Dejen reviews, muchos reviews! Muajaja!

**Yume:** éwe Esta bien…

**Shizuka:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No nos pertenece! Si así fuera, tendría a Hibari atado a mi cama y sin nada… Sí, he dicho, nada BD

**Yume:** Y yo me quedo con Mukuro wii! Mejor aún, con Mukuro y Tsuna y los obligo a hacer cosas pervers : Q

**Shizuka:** A propósito, la historia tiene errores, lo sabemos, pero no importa! xD! (?)

**Yume:** Oh si.. y también, cuando es "así" es diálogo, y cuando es _"así"_ es pensamientos!

* * *

**Summary:** Chrome Dokuro, 23 años, secuestradora de niños, …no! Secuestradora de… nubes quizás? Después de que Chrome no está en la mafia hace más de 5 años, y secuestra a los niños Hibari, todo puede dar un giro, un gran pero gran giro! TYL 6996 / 1896

* * *

**1. ****Ladrona de niñas Chrome Dokuro**

Demasiado calor. Mucho calor. Como alguien puede estar vivo con este calor? Cuántos grados hace?

Chrome se levantó de su cama y prendió el televisor.

"_38 grados?"_ pensó la ex-guardiana.

Oh, sí! No lo sabías? Chrome dejó la mafia hace ya 4 años, después de que Mukuro fue liberado de la Vindice gracias a Tsuna. Claro que él no quería que Chrome se vaya, pero al estar fuera Mukuro ahora, ciertamente ella no era de mucha necesidad. Y más después de que Mukuro, en otras palabras, la humilló de una forma terrible… Pero eso lo hablaremos más adelante, ahora sigamos.

"Necesito ir a comprar" dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa. _"Demasiado calor…"_ Chrome se puso un pantalón largo, y una remera de mangas cortas. Al rato, sumida en la frustración, se quitó todo.

"AH! HACE DEMASIADO CALOR!" miró su ropa, y luego a la ventana, su ropa, ventana, su ropa, ventana… "Podría salir así?" dijo mirándose ahora a ella, en ropa interior. _"Creerán que soy una pervertida"_

* * *

Al final, Chrome optó por ponerse una falda un poco más arriba de la rodilla de color negro, y una camisa manga corta violeta. Así entonces, salió a comprar la comida. Agradeció tener aire acondicionado en su auto, sino estaría muerta. **(Autoras: Sí! Chrome tiene un auto, un Volvo para ser exactas, aunque no lo especifiquemos en la historia xD)**

Ya en el supermercado, estaba haciendo las compras. Podemos verla frente a la góndola de dulces, y galletas dulces! Pero igual Chrome ya no vive_ tanto_ de dulces, también come comida sana!

"Umm… Unas Koala?… O unas Hello Panda? ...Tal vez unos Pocky?" **(Autoras: Para los que no lo saben, las Koala (si se llamaban así) y las Hello Panda son unas galletitas japonesas, muy ricas por cierto! Y los Pocky suponemos que ya los conocen no? n.n) **

De pronto la ilusionista sintió como alguien se le aferraba a su pierna. Bajó la vista y se encontró con una hermosa niña, probablemente no más de 5 años, con el pelo negro y los ojos azules y llorosos.

"Qué pasa, pequeña? Dónde está tu mami?" preguntó Chrome. Pero en cambio la niña solo escondió su rostro en la pierna de Chrome, y ella podía sentir que dejaba mojado. "Estás llorando?"

La mujer se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña y secó sus lágrimas con su camisa. "Estás perdida?" preguntó de nuevo, aunque seguramente la niña no respondía, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Debo ayudarla"

"Y dónde estaba tu mami?" preguntó de nuevo. La niña señaló hacia la puerta de salida.

"Se fue?" volvió a preguntar Chrome, algo frustrada ya que la menor no ayudaba mucho estando callada y llorando…

"Mayura!" gritó una mujer mientras se acercaba hacia Chrome y la niña, que al parecer se llamaba Mayura. _"Oh, que bueno…"_ pensó con alivio Chrome al ver que la madre, o ella así lo suponía, se acercaba a la niña. Pero todo alivio desapareció cuando vio como la mujer mayor le daba una fuerte bofetada. _"Quién carajos le pega a una niña?"_ pensó Chrome.

"Te dije que no te fueras de mi lado niña tonta. Vamos" dijo agarrándola de la mano, mas Chrome ya había tomado a la niña de su otra mano y no la dejaba ir. "Y a ti que te pasa? Suelta a mi hija!" Bueno, ya estaba confirmado, esa mujer era la madre. Era linda sí, bastante… Cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel pálida, no más alta que Chrome, solo unos centímetros más baja. Lástima que su ceño fruncido y ese carácter la arruinara.

"No!" respondió Chrome tirando de la niña y haciendo que la mujer la soltara. La cargó en brazos y sin más se la llevó. Atrás podía escuchar a la otra gritándole e insultándola, pero ella la ignoró por completo y miró a la niña Mayura otra vez, ahora estaba sonriendo y mirando hacia atrás del hombro de Chrome, donde estaba su madre.

"Ésa es tu madre?" preguntó la mujer, a lo que la niña asintió. "Espero no ofenderte, pero es una cabrona" Mayura solo pudo reír. **(Autoras: La cara de Chrome, antes… por si no lo expresamos, aunque no, no lo hicimos… ella tenía la determinación en su rostro! *o*)**

* * *

"Kyouya! Kyouya!" gritó la mujer de antes entrando a su casa. "Kyouya!" volvió a gritar.

"Qué quieres?" preguntó un hombre saliendo de su despacho. Él vestía un traje negro y elegante con una camisa púrpura. Tenía el pelo negro y algo desordenado y sus ojos eran fríos y azules. Hibari Kyoya, el guardián de la nube. "Estás haciendo demasiado ruido"

"Kyouya!" dijo la mujer abrazando a su esposo, con lágrimas falsas cayendo de sus ojos. "Se robaron a Mayura! Se la robaron!" antes esto el cuerpo de Hibari se tensó por completo y devolvió el abrazo a su mujer.

"Q-qué le paso a Mayura…?" se escuchó una voz tímida detrás de los mayores. Un niño, de no más de 8 años, estaba detrás de una puerta mirando a sus padres, con una mirada preocupada. Hibari vio a su hijo mayor con una mirada seria y fría, como la de siempre. _"Kamikorosu"_ pensó.

* * *

Ya en la casa de Chrome, Mayura se sentó en el sillón a ver televisión. Chrome estaba en la cocina buscando algo que darle de comer. Porque claro, ella pensando en rescatarla, pero se dejó todas sus compras! Bueno, por suerte encontró unas Hello Panda, aunque no quedaban muchas… En fin, las sirvió en un plato junto con un vaso de leche y se fue donde estaba la pequeña.

"Te gusta Shugo Chara, ne?" preguntó al ver lo que veía en la televisión. La niña sonrió y asintió. "A mi también" dijo Chrome. Puso la comida en la mesita frente al sillón y Mayura comenzó a comer.

"G-gracias" dijo haciendo que la mujer mayor se sorprendiera. Era la primera vez que hablaba.

"De nada" respondió.

Y así, estuvieron un buen rato viendo anime hasta que dieron las siete y Chrome se dio cuenta de algo… "Mierda!" pensó.

"Dónde está tu padre?" preguntó ella. "Pero demonios! Si el padre es igual que la madre? O peor?"

"En casa"

"Err… Dime, Mayura-chan…, tu padre es… igual a tu madre?" volvió a preguntar Chrome algo nerviosa. Esperaba que a ella no le moleste hablar de eso.

"No, todo lo contrario. Él es muy bueno conmigo, juega conmigo y mi hermano, salimos juntos, es el mejor padre del mundo!" contestó Mayura sonriendo, medio riendo, de felicidad, pero luego su cara se puso seria. "Pero mamá es completamente diferente… Ella siempre nos trata mal, menos cuando papá está presente. Seguro ni siquiera quiere a papá…" Chrome se hizo la imagen del padre de Mayura en su cabeza. Un hombre con plata, que se enamoró de una mujer pero ella sólo lo quiere por su dinero y se hace la buenita cuando hay gente pero en realidad es una arpía… _"Pobre hombre"_ pensó Chrome.

De repente sonó el timbre, quién podría ser? Chrome miró con una mirada curiosa a Mayura, que al parecer también estaba curiosa por saber quién era.

"Espera aquí" dijo Chrome mientras iba hacia la puerta. Como mala costumbre de ella, no pregunta ni ve quién es, así que abrió la puerta sin pensarlo. Así como lo hizo una tonfa le pegó en el lado derecho de su cara, haciendo que Chrome casi caiga al piso. Cuando ella levantó la vista, la tonfa de nuevo fue hacia ella y la acorraló del cuello contra la puerta.

"Hibari-san! Por favor no haga nada malo!" esa voz… ella la conocía muy bien. La mujer volvió a levantar la vista para ver a su jefe.

"Boss" dijo Chrome, y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que estaba allí. El guardián de la tormenta, Gokudera Hayato, también se encontraba ahí. La mujer de antes, también. Y… pues solo había una sola persona que usaba tonfas, y que ella conocía. La última persona que vio fue a Hibari Kyouya, el guardián de la nube.

"H-Hibari-san?" preguntó ella, pero solo obtuvo una mirada fría de parte del hombre.

"Devuélveme a mi hija, o te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro"

* * *

**Yume:** Yei! Qué les pareció? Ojala les haya gustado 8D

**Shizuka:** Sí! A nosotras nos gustó (?) Dejen reviews si quieren que la sigamos! Porque sino… no la seguiremos! o.ó Ok, no… Creo owo

**Yume:** Jaja! Esperamos tener reviews, hasta el próximo cap!

**Shizuka:** Bye-by!


End file.
